In the description of the background of the present invention that follows reference is made to certain structures and methods, however, such references should not necessarily be construed as an admission that these structures and methods qualify as prior art under the applicable statutory provisions. Applicants reserve the right to demonstrate that any of the referenced subject matter does not constitute prior art with regard to the present invention.
During machining of steels, stainless steels and cast irons with coated cemented carbide tools, the cutting edges are worn according to different wear mechanisms, such as chemical wear, abrasive wear and adhesive wear. At high cutting speeds, the amount of heat generated in the cutting zone is considerable and a plastic deformation of the cutting edge may occur, which in turn yields enhanced wear by other mechanisms. The domination of any of the wear mechanisms is determined by the application, and is dependent on both properties of the work piece and applied cutting parameters. In milling applications, the tool life is also often limited by edge chipping caused by so-called comb cracks that form perpendicular to the cutting edge. The cracks originate from the varying thermal and mechanical loads that the cutting edge is subjected to during the intermittent cutting process. This is often even more evident in machining with coolant, which enhances the thermal variations.
Measures can be taken to improve the cutting performance with respect to a specific wear type. However, very often such actions will have a negative effect on other wear properties and successful tool composite materials must be designed as careful optimizations of numerous properties. A simple measure that can be taken to increase the abrasive wear resistance and resistance to plastic deformation is to lower the binder phase content. However, this will also diminish the toughness of the cutting insert which can substantially lower the tool life in applications where factors like vibrations or the presence of a casting or forging skin on the workpiece can put demands on such properties. An alternative way to increase the deformation resistance is to add cubic carbides like TiC, TaC and/or NbC. This will also increase the wear resistance when machining at high cutting edge temperatures. However, this addition has a negative influence on comb crack formation and edge chipping tendencies.
Since it is obviously difficult to improve all tool properties simultaneously, commercial cemented carbide grades have usually been optimized with respect to only one or few of the above mentioned wear types. Consequently they have also been optimized for only specific applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,776 discloses a coated cutting insert particularly useful for milling of low and medium alloyed steels and stainless steels with raw surfaces such as cast skin, forged skin, hot or cold rolled skin or pre-machined surfaces under unstable conditions. The insert is characterized by a WC—Co cemented carbide with a low content of cubic carbides and a rather low W-alloyed binder phase and a coating including an innermost layer of TiCxNyOz with columnar grains and a top layer of TiN and an inner layer of κ-Al2O3.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,177,178 describes a coated milling insert particularly useful for milling in low and medium alloyed steels with or without raw surface zones during wet or dry conditions. The insert is characterised by a WC—Co cemented carbide with a low content of cubic carbides and a highly W-alloyed binder phase and a coating including an inner layer of TiCxNyOz with columnar grains, an inner layer of κ-Al2O3 and, preferably, a top layer of TiN.
WO 01/16389 discloses a coated milling insert particularly useful for milling in low and medium alloyed steels with or without abrasive surface zones during dry or wet conditions at high cutting speed, and milling hardened steels at high cutting speed. The insert is characterized by WC—Co cemented carbide with a low content of cubic carbides and a highly W-alloyed binder phase and a coating including an innermost layer of TiCxNyOz with columnar grains and a top layer of TiN and an inner layer of κ-Al2O3.
EP 1103635 provides a cutting tool insert particularly useful for wet and dry milling of low and medium alloyed steels and stainless steels as well as for turning of stainless steels. The cutting tool is comprised of a cobalt cemented carbide substrate with a multi-layer refractory coating thereon. The substrate has a cobalt content of 9.0-10.9 wt % and contains 1.0-2.0 wt % TaC/NbC. The coating consists of an MTCVD TiCxNyOz layer and a multi-layer coating being composed of κ-Al2O3 and TiCxNyOz layers.